michael_jackson_artystafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Billie jean
"Billie Jean" – singel Michaela Jacksona z 1983 z jego albumu Thriller. Oprócz zajęcia pierwszego miejsca na liście''Billboardu'', utwór był także numerem jeden na liście singli R&B przez dziewięć tygodni w Stanach Zjednoczonych i jest znany jako jedna z najlepiej przyjętych przez krytyków kompozycja Michaela Jacksona. Billie Jean She was more like a beauty queen From a movie scene I said don't mind but what do you mean I am the one Who will dance on the floor in the round She said I am the one Who will dance on the floor in the round She told me her name was Billie Jean As she caused a scene Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed Of being the one Who will dance on the floor in the round People always told me: Be careful of what you do Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts And mother always told me: Be careful of who you love Be careful of what you do 'Cause the lie becomes the truth Heey! Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the child is not my son She says I am the one But the child is not my son For forty days and for forty nights Law was on her side But who can stand when she's in demand Her schemes and plans 'Cause we danced on the floor in the round So take my strong advice Just remember to always think twice (Do think twice!) Do think twice! She told my baby we danced till three And she looked at me Then showed a photo, my baby cried His eyes were like mine Go dance on the floor in the round, baby People always told me: Be careful of what you do Don't go around breaking young girls' hearts But you came and stood right by me Just a smell of sweet perfume This happened much too soon She called me to her room Heey! Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the child is not my son Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the child is not my son She says I am the one But the child is not my son She says I am the one But the child is not my son Billie Jean is not my lover She's just a girl who claims that I am the one But the child is not my son She says I am the one But the child is not my son She says I am the one You know what you did She says he is my son Breaking my heart, baby She says I am the one Billie Jean is not my lover Billie Jean is not my lover Billie Jean is not my lover Billie Jean is not my lover Billie Jean is not my lover Billie Jean is.. Kategoria:Piosenki